The MBS research program at the University of the District of Columbia consists of four individual subprojects which are as follows: Project #2 - "The Binding Sites of Yeast Invertase" - Dr. Blackman; Project #3 - "A Morphological and Immunological Study of Schistosomules from Immune and Non-Immune Mice" - Dr. Cousin; Project #6 -"Conformational Studies on Constituents of Nucleic Acids in Solution" -Dr. Kondo; Project #7 - "The Effect of 5-Azacytidine on the Biochemical and Biological Activity of Simian Virus 40" - Dr. Johnson-Thompson. These projects are designed to provide for both faculty and undergraduate student research and also to enhance the research capability of this institution.